powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurara Hananokoji
:"You may call me Miss Kurara." ::—Power Instinct 2 Kurara Hananokoji (花小路 クララ, Hananokouji Kurara), also known as "Clara", is a character in the Power Instinct series, having made her debut in Power Instinct 2 and has been a recurring character since. She was designed by Range Murata, and in her first two in-game appearances she was voiced by seiyuu Kotono Mitsuishi, best known for her role as Usagi Tsukino of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sailor_Moon Sailor Moon]. Kurara has become one of the more recognizable characters in the series, having gained enough popularity to star in her own spin-off game, Purikura Daisakusen as "Kurara Apricot" (クララ・アプリコット), and made a guest appearance as a hidden character in a console port of another Atlus fighting game, Heaven's Gate. Her name was changed in Matrimelee to Clara, the English pronunciation of her name, which was the romanji version in Japanese, despite it being listed as "Kurara" in the US versions of the first three games she was in. About Kurara Kurara was a normal girl, until one day she met a wizard that lives in her city. She then began to visit the wizard everyday to talk and help him with his home duties. The wizard, grateful for Kurara's help and company, gave her a golden wand that allows its owner to use special magic. Kurara is a bit ambitious, she likes money, enjoys traveling around the world, and highly dislikes poverty. Her favorite animals are pigs and her ideal man would be someone handsome with lots of money. She has an older brother named Mitsugi who is 12 years older than her, but despite the age difference they have a very good relationship. Participation Details *'Power Instinct 2' Kurara's dream is to become a beautiful bride, but first she has to find her ideal man. She participates in the Gouketsuji tournament to earn the money to travel around the world to find the prince of her dreams. *'Power instinct Legends' After having failed in the previous tournament, Kurara is willing to make a second try by winning a world tour. *'Toukon Matrimelee' The Matrimelee tournament seems to be the perfect opportunity to make her dream come true. The prize is getting married to a prince. Kurara accepted the invitation for the tournament, thinking that the Prince would be handsome... *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Kurara was greatly disappointed in the Matrimelee tournament, especially when she found out about the Prince... So she forgot about her desire to be a bride for the time, and for the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament she has a new goal: To win her own amusement park! *'Senzo Kuyou' Kurara feels that the festival is a good chance to find a rich handsome boy, so, pulling out her magic wand, she prepares to join into the tournament. Special Moves *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Dreaming Boomerang:']] Kurara throws her magic wand at the opponent. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Miracle Attack:']] Kurara transforms her wand into a giant hammer to hit her opponent. The impact can also shake the ground to knock the opponent into the air. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Dream Turn Attack:']] Kurara spins around in a whirlwind. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Miracle Death Kiss:']] Kurara blows a kiss at the opponent. In Matrimelee, if the kiss hits the opponent, it freezes them in place for a few seconds, but in all other games featuring this move, it is used to transform Kurara into 'Super Kurara' if it successfully connects. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Fantasy Cyclone:']] Kurara throws a little doll that looks like her at the ground, the doll spins around, launching a pillar of flame that hits the opponent. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Cracker Stick:']] Kurara points her wand forward and unleashes a short-range blast of stars and confetti that hits the opponent several times, and is capable of absorbing projectiles. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Stardust Revolution:']] Kurara points her wand forward and casts a spell that transforms the opponent into a pig or a duck for a short time. Although the opponent can still move around and jump, they cannot block. Furthermore, they can still attack, but the damage done is minimal to nothing at all (depending on the game). The opponent can be KOed in this form. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'VPR (Violent Pack-in Rabbit):']] Kurara sends out a small rabbit doll, and the doll grows and gobbles up the enemy, chewing on them for a while before spitting them out. A button must be pressed when the bunny reaches the opponent or else it will pass by harmlessly. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Elbow Uppercout:']] . *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Dreaming Boomerang:']] *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Tornado Upper:']] Kurara performs a rising uppercout. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Dash Double Kick:']] *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Continual Kick:']] Kurara perform a combination of three kicks. *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Kurara Steiner:']] *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Shinning Upper:']] *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Crecent Heel:']] *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Crecent Heel:']] *[[Kurara's Attack List|'Miracle Attack:']] Super Kurara *See Super Kurara Purikura Daisakusen In the Game Purikura Daisakusen she appears as Kurara Apricot, the princess from a paceful kingdom called Miracle World. In the story of Purikura Daisakusen, Kurara was in a training journey in another world, (althought is not stated if this training happends within the events from Power instinct) and whe she retuned to Miracle World, it was invaded by an army of machines. Kurara is later found by her sister Kirara and her brother in law, Grey, they inform her that her older sister, Urara has been kiddnaped by the leader of the scrap empire. So they start a mission to restore the peace in Miracle world and recue the queen Urara. Kurara has a slightly different design and there are a couple of details in her profile that differs from the Power Instinct series(Birthpalce, Age, Height, and family name) but overall all her other characteristic and personality traits remains the same, however her two sisters don't appear in the genealogic tree in the Power Instinct series, as well as Mitsugi, brother of Kurara is not mentioned in Purikura Daisakusen, So is unconfirmed if the event's in Purikura Daisakusen are cannon in the Power Instinct Universe or is just an alternate reality for the Kurara. Heaven's Gate Kurara appeared as a hidden selectable character in the console port of Heaven's Gate. However, there is not offical story for her just a small profile whit information that seems to came from Purikura Daisakusen(her age and her birhtplace) although her lineage is listed as Hananokoji. Her fighting style and moveset are completely different to those from the Power Instinct series. In fact she feels more like an alternate costume for Nanase than her own character, sharing most of her moves(with different names) and animations. Also her two portraits are reused artworks from Pwer Instinct 2 and most of her voice samples are from Purikura Daisakusen Music Themes * Mahou Mitaina Koi Shitai (The Magic That All Love To See) - Power Instinct 2 * Mahou Mitaina Koi Shitai Kurumi Part II - Power Instinct Legends * A Little Happiness - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou * Mahou Shoujo no Koiwazurai (Magical Girl's Lovesickness) - Senzo Kuyou Appearances * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Heaven's Gate - Hidden character (console version only) * Purikura Daisakusen * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou No Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Related Characters * Urara Apricot: Older Sister * Kirara Apricot: Twin Sister * Grey O' Brien: Brother in law * Popura Hananokoji: Future Daughter * Saizo Hattori: Friend * Kanji Kokuin: Hates him (he is gross!!) * Oume & Otane: Kurara fears them (thinks that they are not human) * Sahad Asran Ryuto: Rivalry * White Buffalo: Friend * Reiji Oyama: Liking * Princess Sissy: Rivalry Sprites Artwork File:Kuraraanimals.jpg File:KuraraWDF.jpg Image:Kurara face.jpg Image:Kuraraface2.jpg Image:Kuraracool.jpg Image:Kuraracute.jpg Image:Kurarasad.jpg File:Keithandkurara.jpg Image:Kuraras.jpg|Kurara with Super Kurara. Image:Prikurakurara.jpg|Kurara as she appears in Purikura Daisakusen File:Kuraranewoutfit.jpg|Kurara in Purikura Daisakusen File:Heavensgatekurara.jpg|Screenshot of Kurara in Heaven's Gate File:KuraraMatrimelee.PNG|Kurara's Matrimelee artwork Image:Kurarafunny.jpg|Cosplaying a certain mouse. Image:Kurara_red.jpg Image:KuraraHananokoji2.jpg File:Kuraras 2.jpg|Kurara by Tomokazu Nakano for Bonnou no Kaihou. File:MGkurara.jpg Kurarabirds.jpg KuraraAportrait.jpg Kurara night.jpg Kurara drawing.jpg Kurara rejected design.jpg Kurara early design 3.jpg Kurara early design 2.jpg Kuraravictory 001.jpg CatKurara.jpg Trivia * Kurara is a parody of magical girl genre, especially Magical Princess Minky Momo. * The transformation phrase she shouts to change into Super Kurara is "Yumemi ru shoujotachi ni kawa te Dream Soldier Power Change, Super Kurara nio makase yo!" ("I'll be the girl of your dreams, Dream Soldier Power Change! Leave it to Super Kurara!") * Kurara was the first and only Power Instinct character to have a 3D fighter outing (in that case, Heaven's Gate). Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Transformable characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Purikura Daisakusen characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters